Harry Potter After Hogwarts
by xxxlossyxxx
Summary: The life of Harry, Hermione,Ron,Ginny and their children after the Golden Trio and Ginny finish hogwarts. it is time for the Golden Trio's children to start their first year at hogwarts. Will it be a normal first year is the question...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter after Hogwarts

**Catch up:** Harry and Ginny got married and had three children called Lilly, James and Albus. Hermione and Ron also got married and had two children called Rose and Hugo.

**The story:**

"Daddy!" Lilly shouted up the stairs to her father. "What's the matter lil's?" Replied Harry. "Can I go to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's house? Please. I really want to play with Rose" Begged Lilly, pulling the cutest face she could manage. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't mind you coming over for a bit. Hermione has been telling me that everyone has been missing you." Ginny chirruped, floating past. She bent down and quietly whispered to Lilly, "Do you want the boys to come with you or another day?" Lilly whispered back, "Just me please."

Ginny and Lilly found an excuse to lee the house without the boys. They traveled to Hermione and Ron's house by floo network.

**Authors note:** Find out in the next chapter what happens at Hermione and Ron's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter After Hogwarts: Chapter two

As Ginny and Lilly arrive, they are shocked by the sight. Ginny immediately sends Lilly back home through a floo portal nearby because she doesn't want her to see what's happening.

**Ginny's POV**

"OK Lilly, We are here." I said dusting myself off. Hermione and Ron's floo portal is outside their house. They also have one inside. I hear Lilly gasp so I quickly turn around and I am horrified by the sight. Rose's body was lying out of shape on the floor. She had blood flowing out of her and glass was surrounding her. I look up to see a broken window. "Oh my god!" I whisper to myself. I quickly grab Lilly and take her to the portal to send her home. "What happened to Rose mummy?" Lilly says quietly, tears flowing and a look of sadness and scare on her face. "I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." I whisper back. I grab the floo powder in my hand and just as I throw it to the ground and yell "Grimwald Place!" Lilly shout's "Be careful mummy!"

Once Lilly had gone I walked towards the front door. I suddenly realized that there was a lot of screaming going on. I heard, "What have you done, Ron!" coming from Hermione who I could tell was in tears and incredibly upset. I also heard, "I've done what she deserves you cow!" coming from Ron who seemed angry, murderously angry. I stopped and bent down to where Rose was lying. I check her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. I apparated her back to Grimwald place. I used our wedding ring to tell him what had happened. For our wedding Harry got us communication wedding rings and I thought now would be a great time to use them. He said he would take the kids next door to Mrs Makus so that they won't see Rose and get scared or worried.

Slowly, I walked up to the front door and turned the handle. It was open. I walked inside and the first thing saw was Hugo hiding in the living room. I quietly walked towards him. He noticed me when I walked in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked while I was cuddling him. I comforted him as he was crying "D-d-daddy th-threw R-r-r-rose out of the second floor w-w-window!" he stutter from crying. He looked scared and upset but he seemed traumatized. "Why did your dad do that?" I asked, completely confused. "In muggle school, Rose got an C- on her test." He said shaking. "WHAT!" I screamed, bewildered on hearing this. "But I have seen all Rose's grades, she usually gets a C or a C-. Why did your dad lash out this time?" I asked Hugo, confused. He suddenly looked pale and he looked like he was about to be murdered. "This isn't the first time." He said, shaking. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Daddy hurts her every time she gets a C-. Last time daddy put a skit under the fire and slapped her across the face with it." He whispered. "How long ago was that?" I asked, wondering when the most recent time was. "Last night."

I couldn't hear shouting anymore. It was quiet, too quiet. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Ginny and Hugo." Came the voice of Ron. I turned around and looked at him. He had a knife in his hand. The next thing I thought was, who first…

**Author's note: read the next chapter to find out what happens to Ginny and Hugo.**


End file.
